I Hate Christmas
by Devil666sc
Summary: The 27th station is for the first time celebrating Christmas. JJ is scared because no one can find out about what he celebrates. After JJ storms out after a fight with Ted Drake stops by after work and gets thrown face first into JJ's religion. (A little


First thing I'm going to state is if you are all about Christianity then don't read this. 

I know this is a little late but I just got to on my computer (it's been broke). Hope you like it and if you don't then it really doesn't matter. Again if you are all about Christianity and can't stand to think about other religions then don't read it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I Hate Christmas

Today has to be the worst day of the year, thought the lavender haired Jeremy Jason Adams, as he trudged through the mid December snow for his three to eleven shift. He then proceeded to walk up the four flights of stairs, carrying three heavy bags of his own type of holiday decorations. Upon entering the fourth floor office, he was greeted by the sight of a brightly colored Christmas tree and multitudes of Santas. This sight only worked to farther push him into a state of depression and anger.

Sighing, he walked over to his office finally able to drop his heavy bags. "Hey JJ!" His partner, Drake Parker, greeted him bubbly. Today it looked like their personalities seemed reversed.

"Drake? What's got you so happy? You finally get laid?" JJ replied slumping back into his chair.

"Well, aren't you a little pissy? Where's your Christmas spirit?" Drake smiled happily, Christmas was his favorite time of year.

Before JJ had the time to release his smart ass answer the red headed Ted popped in. "Good! You're here! We can finally get this underway. We're doing two things this Christmas. First everyone is going to bring in an ornament for the new Christmas tree and then we are going to do a secret Santa and we'll exchange presents at the first ever 27th Christmas party." Ted read off his long list of Christmas events, never noticing JJ's rising anger.

He could only take so much of Christmas. How he hated Christmas and how it always got shoved down his throat. "What's with all this Christmas? We have never celebrated Christmas before so why the hell are we doing it now?"

"That's what Rose wants a meeting for. Something about togetherness and becoming a family. It's in five but sheeze, don't get your panties in a twist." As he walked he mumbled something about damn Nazis with no Christmas Joy not knowing that JJ could hear him. Sinking back into his chair he sighed.

"JJ, I hate to say it but Ted's right. What's wrong with Christmas? I mean, what's wrong with Christmas and why do you look so mad and depressed?"

Slamming his hands on the deck JJ stood. "Did you ever think that not everyone celebrate Christmas. I'm tired of having it shoved down my throat! Come on we have to go to this meeting." And with that JJ walked out the door with Drake close behind as together they headed down the long hallway neither one daring to speak.

Halfway through Rose's meeting things finally turned to Christmas as he explained about how 'we need to be more like a family.' To quote him that is. But all JJ could do was cross his arms and sink back into his chair. 'I hate Christmas.'

On and on it seemed to go. Endless before Rose finally announced, "The last matter at hand is that of the secret Santa. You people pick a name out of this hate and that's who you get a gift from. $20 dollar gift limit, ok people?"

That was all JJ could take before he snapped. They didn't even ask him if he wanted to. He face twisted into one of anger no one had seen from him and he voice turned cold. "No."

"What was that Detective Adams? Do you not understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand but I am not, under any circumstances, participating in it sir. I will not!" He said, now standing and looking Rose square in the eyes.

"And why might that be?"

"I do not celebrate Christmas nor will I act like it."

"Then what do you celebrate? Because you can make your own decorated area if you like and maybe everyone—"

"Thank you sir but my religion stays out of my work. Which I think we all need to get back to." JJ answered before storming out of the room with nothing but the thud of the door and Rose's muffled voice to be heard.

Moments later when Rose walked into JJ's office he witnessed the once always happy man sitting slumped over with his forehead resting on his hand as he read over his reports. "Adams what the hell was that about?"

JJ didn't move as he sighed and thought. He wasn't going to apologies. He had ever right to do what he did. "If you don't mind I would like to finish my work since my partner isn't doing it…" Turning in his chair JJ looked up at Rose and added, "sir."

As JJ spun his chair back into the original position he accidentally kick his bag causing a large bayberry candle to roll out and be stopped my Rose's foot. Picking up the candle Rose looked at and then noticed the open bags by JJ's foot at the man stared back at him with a slight fear in his eyes. What was JJ doing with a red candle that had a star carved into it? "Sir, my candle please. I would like to get my work done today. So if you will give me my candle and leave." His voice rose a little at the end but he was scared. No one can find out. They mustn't!

"That's it Adams! I've had it with you today. Leave after your dinner break and don't come back tomorrow unless you lose the attitude and are civil. I apologies if I offended you with Christmas but this is for the station not just to make you unhappy. That is all I have to say. Get your work done and leave." And Rose walked out after throwing the candle to JJ. On his way back into the office Rose informed Drake as the man nodded to him.

As Drake silently opened the office door he notice JJ hunched over, his head in his folded arms. "They mustn't find out… I can't go through it again…" JJ was crying? The thought hit Drake as his heart went out to the man. He shut the door and decided on a plan. Yelling into the room he asked if JJ wanted coffee before walking away with a smile. What he did for the kid.

Standing up JJ grabbed his bags before heading out the door where awaiting him at his house was a lot of planning that he happy wanted to do.

Walking in and dropping the bags into a special room and shutting the door that lay open all day. JJ smiled fondly at the little cat that danced around his feet. Picking it up and scratching the cat's head he spoke softly. "Hey Spot. You have a nice lazy day?" He smiled as the cat just purred in response. "Glad you had a good day because I didn't." Walking over to the kitchen and grabbing the phone JJ looked at the calendar and smiled. In two days his celebration would began. Crossing over the box marked 19th he smiled as his day was forgotten and the only thing that was on his mind was the order he was speaking into the phone.

He spent the rest of his night laying on the couch with a cat sleeping on his shoulder and a pad of paper on his lap as he eagerly planed out his celebration. And as he fell asleep he was happy. Happier then he had been in awhile. Tomorrow, he thought, I will go into work and not worry about Christmas. Then I will have my full four days off of work. He smiled contently as he sat up and stretched. Picking up the black cat with the one spot he took sleepy steps into his bedroom before stripping and climbing into bed. With one last pet of the cat sleeping on his chest his breathing steadied and his mind drifted.

As the alarm sounded JJ sat up, the cat falling into his lap, and shut the alarm off. The cat just stood and stretched as did his owner the only different was the cat walked over to the still warm pillow and fell asleep as his owner dragged himself into the shower.

After his warm shower, he changed and was greeted by a fresh cup of coffee. As he walked toward the door, a cat crossed his path stopping him with an angry meow. "Sorry kit, but the room is closed until the 26th. Go back and lay on the heater." Twisting her head the cat stood it tail and walked off. Muttering silly cat under his breath JJ headed out the door to the subway.

JJ walked into his office and greeted a sleepy Drake with some coffee. Drake never did fair good for the morning shift. The first four hours of the shift faired well doing paperwork that couldn't get finished yesterday. Though when eleven-thirty rolled around, things seemed to go bad. As JJ stood up to grab some more coffee for Drake, as he seemed to be falling asleep, he exited the room and walked the short way down to the break room. Before turning into the room he overhead some yelling coming from Rose's office.

"Come on Rose. Have a heart I was going home for the holiday's. You can't make me work." That sounded like Ted, and he was mad.

"Sorry, but my hands are tied. I have the minimal amount of people working. See if you can find someone to switch you." JJ heard the heavy footsteps coming toward the door and he quickly walked over to fill up Drake's cup. "Dude, JJ, wanna do me a big favor? Will you work my Christmas shift?"

"Sorry Ted I can't."

"Come on JJ… I'll work your 11 p.m. to 3 a.m. for a month."

"Sorry Ted. I really wish that I could but I can't I have to celebr— I have plans." JJ said as he began to fumble with his pocket. "But hey, good luck. I have to get this back to Drake."

As JJ started to leave his path was blocked by Ted. "Come on JJ. You don't celebrate Christmas. Why the hell shouldn't you work it? I do celebrate it. Damn it JJ!"

"Ted. I will say this once more. I am sorry but I have plans that are a year in the making. Anyway I'm working New Years so I don't have to work Christmas. I worked it last year. Now please move, I've got work to do and coffee to give to a sleeply partner." JJ said as he lifted the steaming cup of coffee to add to his point.

Just then the coffee was knocked from his hand as he watched it spray across the door as glass shards littered the floor. "Why the hell should those damn people that think they're to good for Christ get Christmas off? Damn it. I fucking hate people like you JJ. People that think they are to good for Christianity." With that last word JJ shoved Ted across the hall into the wall as people gathered around after hearing the coffee cup break.

Standing right in forth of Ted, JJ glared daggers at him. "You know what I hate? People that celebrate holidays that they know nothing about. People that think they are too good to except thinks different. I'm tired of being ridiculed for my chooses in life and I'm not about to take it from you! I'll state it again. I'm am not Christian nor do I celebrate Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, or New Year's. Damn it." As he felt a hand on his shoulder he shrugging it off as he just looked at Drake, then at Rose. "Sir I'm suddenly feeling sick to my stomach by the events that have happen here. If you don't mind I'm going to take the rest of the day off before I vomit. Have a good day." With that he turned around before once again looking at Ted. "Fuck you Ted." Turning around he walked off before saying once again, "I hate Christmas!"

JJ stormed home only to open the door and slam it shut causing a scared cat to jump. The cat walked over to the couch where JJ sat with his arms crossed. Jumping onto the couch and crawling into her owners lap she meowed. When she got no answer she pushed a paw against the pouting man's arms. Still getting no answer the cat got mad and bit the man's exposed hand. Letting out a yelp the man sucked on the wounded area. "Damn it Spot! Yes I had a bad day. You don't have to bite me." The cat cocked its head and looked up at the lavender haired man with big sad eyes. "Yea, yea, I know. You're sorry." Picking up the cat and nuzzling it close to his face JJ sighed as the cat rested on his shoulder. "Come on. I think this is going to be a great time for daily devotions." The cat meowed as JJ got up and walked into his room.

Drake had spent the rest of his shift avoiding everyone and worrying about JJ. He had never seen him like that before. The thing that was really bugging him was that he had no idea what JJ celebrated. He had listed off all the ideas he had. He decided, as he walked out the door, that he would go over and talk to JJ.

On his way over there he grabbed some Japanese food, since he knew JJ loved it. After knocking on the door for a minute Drake put his ear up to the door and heard the loud music. JJ would never hear him knock. On a whim Drake tried the doorknob and was surprised when he found it unlocked. Walking in Drake was a little awestruck at the very roomy apartment that was very well decorated and, as assumed, had no Christmas decoration. Nor decorations at all in fact.

Setting the food down in the kitchen Drake slowly crept through the hallway checking each room. Suddenly he could hear the heavy sound of instrumental music that sounded like a guitar and drums amongst others. The door itself was a few shades lighter than black and had a sign painted on it that stated, "Do not enter. Trespassing."

Knocking on the door got him nowhere so he slowly opened the door all the way. He was suddenly hit with the sound of the heavy music and the sight of heavenly beauties in the clouds on one large wall and a small wall. On the other small wall, the one JJ was facing, had painted on was a scene of a man and a women with their arms intertwined. The last large wall was pitch black with clear glass shelves with lights under them with large storage drawers under the shelves. In the corner sat a large stereo and painted behind it was a line of ivy that climbed up to a black ceiling. Around the ceiling were the phases of the moon with stars all around. In the center of the room where the over head light was, there was a large painted sun. The whole sight was beautiful.

Just then did Drake notice JJ sitting on the floor, shirtless, playing with clay, a cat perched on his shoulder. As Drake took a step into the room JJ suddenly turned his head and stares straight into Drake's eyes. Jumping up to his feet JJ still stared in shock. Oh shit, this looks really bad, his mind raced.

"What… the… hell…" Was all Drake could get his mouth to form. After another few moments of staring Drake got himself under control. Taking a deep breath he started, "Well… I was worried… I brought food… see if you were ok…. The door was unlocked…"

"The door was unlocked so you just decided to let yourself in? What the hell! What if I didn't want you to come in. I'm fine, see, so you can leave. Don't you know how to read? I painted the sign on the door for a reason. Don't people have any respect anymore?"

"Wow! JJ, I'm sorry about coming over I was just worried about you. I can see you're… um… busy so I'll just leave. I brought over some Japanese for you." With that JJ felt a sudden pang of guilt as he saw the sadness in Drake's eyes as he walked away.

"Drake," JJ called out as he grabbed Drake's arms. "I'm sorry… it's just… you wouldn't understand." Drake looked at JJ as the younger man held he glaze on the floor.

Guiding the man over to the couch, with the cat right on Drake's heels, he pushed the man onto the couch. "First of all, relax and calm down." After a moment JJ stood and walked back into his room and shut the music off, walking out with his rumpled work shirt he slipped it over his shoulders before buttoning it up halfway. "JJ… would you mind me asking what's going on? Because I'm pretty confused."

Sighing, JJ thought to himself for a moment. Do I really want to do this? I don't want to be rejected for the 5th time because of it… Damn, might as well, he can soon enough figure it out. "I'm Wiccan."

Drake stared back at the man next to him, even more confused. "And I'm supposed to know what that it?"

"How about Pagan."

"What it is it?"

"Damn it Drake! I'm a witch!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth his hands quickly covered it. He had said it.

"You're a what? JJ you have got to be shitting me!"

Sighing JJ began to explain. "Wiccan is a form of Witchcraft. But it's not what you think. I don't do voodoo or turn people into toads. Pagan was the first form of religion before Christianity. I…" JJ suddenly stopped as he noticed the cat rubbing against the back of the neck for support. "Thanks Spot. It's hard to explain but some of the main beliefs are to be connected with nature. We believe in the Lord, half man and half animal, and the Lady, all powerful.

"Yes, I do cast spells but it's for good, liking healing, or celebration. Wicca is all things good." JJ continued on for a moment or two trying to explain.

Drake finally butted in and stopped JJ. "I know what you're talking about. I had a school chum that was something like… Durin."

"A different form of Pagan, it's more directly connected with nature." JJ stated just as if reading out of a book. His memory of this subject was the best out of anyone.

Now both man sat at the dinning room table ideally eating their Japanese. "So JJ, mind telling me how you got into this?"

"Well, I was lost one day after we moved. I was born in Washington but we moved out to Phoenix, Arizona, when I just turned fourteen. Like I said I was lost so I walked into this store. It was darkly lit and has the smell of one to many candles. I asked the owner how do I get home then I asked him about the store. It was a giant Pagan shop. I talked to him everyday for about a month before I decided that this felt more like me then being Jewish and Christian. Yes, I was both. I studied for 9 months with DarkEagle, his Wiccan name, before I started really doing in on my own. On my fifth-teen birthday I did my self dedication ritual. That's where you dedicate yourself to the Craft. That gave me fulfillment right there. More then anything that I did in either of my religions.

"I practiced in secrete. Doing everything at night or when they weren't home. At the point when I was going to turn seventeen my parents, and siblings, didn't know I was Wiccan or that I was gay. I had my altar set up and I was talking to the Spirit, an altar is like your own personal church. My mother walked in on me talking to the Spirit. I was talking about how Kryss had dumped me after seven months and how I really liked him. Then I started talking about what ifs. My mother flipped out and sent me to a Christian boarding school for my Senior year of high school. Lets just say that they weren't to kind to me and I spent all my time drawing and painting.

"After high school my parents paid for me to go to a art school across the country. I wasn't invited to holiday celebration except Christmas, where I had to go to church and temple for Chanukah. They shoved it down my throat, which only pushed me farther away. I went back to school and got a double master in drawing and painting and miners in clay sculpting and metal work. I came home, told them I wanted to go to the police academy and I left. After that, they paid for me to move to New York and are paying for my apartment on the condition that I don't come home." JJ looked over at Drake who looked over at him with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh JJ, I'm so sorry." Drake stood to wipe at the single tear that slide down JJ's cheek, softly cradling JJ's face in his hands. "It's ok, you can cry. I know this has to hurt."

"No, it doesn't hurt." He started, his voice calm and controlled, "I've come to face it and I understand that Spirit choose this path for me." JJ smiled slightly before looking at the clock. "Shit! I've got to get there!" And that was all before jumped up throwing on his shoes and coat. "You wanna know what a Wiccan celebrates in December?" Drake nodded. "Then follow me." And down they raced to JJ SUV.

On the way to the tree lot JJ explained that the Christmas tree came from pagan tradition. And how he was going to buy one for his celebration tomorrow. After talking about it for half an hour Drake sat back and thought. This really did sound like JJ. Why had he never taken the time to really talk to JJ. He was really interesting. There was just so much about JJ that he had no clue about. Why hadn't he taken the time to notice before?

"So JJ how much longer till we get to this tree farm? We've been in the car for about forty-five minutes." He asked as he stared at the clock now approaching 8 o'clock.

"Ten more minutes. This guy has been selling me tree's since I moved here. He called and said that he has a perfect tree for my celebration. I met this guy through a covnet I was looking at joining. Oh, sorry, a covnet is a group of witches that meet and practice the Craft, like going to church you can say… I'm a solitary witch meaning I practice without a covnet. I've practiced with one other person but I work alone." And that was that until JJ pulled the car up a long driveway to a large house.

JJ quickly jumped out of the car and, impatiently, waited for Drake to get out of the car. Walking up to the door JJ knocked and when the door opened JJ was greeted with opened arms and a hug by a man looking no older then Drake. "CatWalker, holy goddess it's been a long time. Damn you haven't changed. Still don't think that hair is natural." The man laughed as he mused up JJ's hair before JJ fought him off by grabbing the man into a head lock.

When the man was released he rubbed the back of his neck when he finally noticed Drake. Narrowing his eyes and lowering the tone of his voice he turned to JJ. "So who's he?"

"NightPhoenix, don't worry. He's not crafty but still cool. My partner Drake, from work you know, the guy I told you about. Drake this is NightPhoenix. Philip is his real name. Come on lets see this tree. You say it's perfect. Not to bushy?" JJ asked eagerly as he hurried to keep up with his friend, while Drake tailed behind feeling a little out of place.

Twenty minutes later after settling the tree on JJ's roof, they all headed inside to the warmth to have a good cup of coco. 'The best ever' as JJ claims. A moment after the hot concoction was brought out JJ excused himself to have a look at the art in the bathroom. Drake just shook his head at that comment that seemed oh so JJ.

As Drake watched JJ leave Philip watched Drake. "So you like him?"

That question shocked Drake enough that he thought he hadn't heard right. "Sorry I don't think I got that."

"You like him. I can tell. The way you looked at him as he left. The laugh and smile. You like him." Philip said smugly while ideally stirring his coco, the warmth of the cup radiating to his hands.

Drake stared as he fumbled for his words. "I'm straight… I was worried when JJ stormed out of the office today when a coworker insulted him about not celebrating Christmas. I brought him dinner in hopes of seeing if he was ok. I found him at him altar and he told me all about being Wiccan and asked if I wanted to tag along." Suddenly feeling he didn't to explain his actions. Not only to the inquiring man but to himself.

"Well if you're straight then why did you bring JJ dinner? Why not call and ask if he is ok? Why did you tag along? You couldn't have just been curious. Maybe you were. But then explain the smile you have when talk to him." This tall man leaned over to Drake as he saw JJ coming back. "Don't you dare hurt him. You do and I'll hurt you."

"Hey Phoenix. Did I ever show you the tattoo I got? It's really cool."

"Wait, JJ you got a tattoo?" Drake stood as he asked. "When? Dare I as where?"

"Drakey don't be silly. It's on my shoulder. I've had it about six months. It was my birthday gift to me in honor of 13 years to the craft." JJ could barely finish before Phoenix had his thick, warm sweater off.

"I'll be damn to Summerland. That's awesome. Have a look… Drakey." Philip added to his statement with a smug smile.

Drake took a quick look at JJ and smiled as the younger man tried desperately to cover his nude chest. He is probably cold, Drake thought before noticing the slight blush on JJ's face as he looked Drake. Shaking the thought from his head Drake took a look at the tattoo that stood out dramatically on JJ's left shoulder. The picture was of a heavenly beauty just like on JJ's walls but she held her arms up holding a shining star incased in a circle, a pentacle.

"Wow…"

Grabbing his heavy red sweater back JJ placed it back on smacking at NightPhoenix's hands as he tried to take it off. "Thanks. I came up with the design myself. Come on Drake I need to get home and set this up." With that JJ and his friend hugged long and hard as before saying goodbye. Drake shot out his hand for a more formal goodbye. Within another minute both men sat in the car in silence as JJ steered the car back onto a busy road.

For the first few minutes Drake just leaned back into his chair and pondered what he had learned. It still amazed him that the boy, sorry man, sitting next to him was so different then what he showed in the office. He was hyper a lot but he had a lot of inner demons that you couldn't see. "CatWalker?"

"Yes Drake? Wait, you-you don't have to call me that. Only my Wiccan friends call me by my magick name." Shyly JJ turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at Drake. NightPhoenix had said something to him JJ that made him ponder upon the thought that maybe, just maybe, someone he really liked, liked him back. Maybe Drake did like him. JJ pushed the thought aside and once again said that dreams and useless hope got him nothing. But still… maybe NightPhoenix was right as he always in. JJ thought about what the man had said to him.

As the men embraced Phoenix rested his chin on JJ shoulder. "You do know that he likes you. Talk to him. You deserve to be happy. You've taken a risk by taking him here. One more won't kill." They broke apart and JJ stared as his two good friends shook hands.

"JJ! Can you hear me?" Drake shouted as he grabbed JJ's hand on the wheel. It was either that or run off the road. "Damn it JJ don't zone out while you're driving. You scared the shit out of me! It'll kill me if you got hurt."

Lower his head slightly in shame he reddened finally noticing Drake's hand. "Sorry."

The ride home had gone pretty good after Drake forced JJ to let him drive. The only thing that bugged Drake was the weird silence that hung in the air no matter how many times they tried to start talking. Finally after 10 minutes of non-stopped silence, that felt as if it was beginning to strangle them, JJ blurted out the one thing that haunted his thoughts at the moment. "Drakie, do you like me."

Once again that same topic came up. This time by the one that it concerned. "Of course JJ you're my partner and a very, very good friend." He said trying to keep his voice and not have it betray him. Why can't I just tell him the true! Drake's mind screamed and for once Drake didn't shove the thought back into his mind. Drake pulled into the small parking lot by JJ's apartment and looked at JJ. He seemed so sad. Maybe, just maybe I should tell him, he thought but another part of his mind screamed no. He shouldn't give up the information that has been locked in his mind for years. "Come on JJ, smile. I love seeing you smile." The words left before he could stop them and his hand had it's own mind as it cupped the lavender haired man chin forcing him to look at the blonde haired man.

JJ smiled and for the first time Drake saw the shine in his eyes and that alone melted his heart. "JJ… I really don't know what to say but come on lets get this tree set up so you celebrate and tell me all about it.

And that's what they did. They set up the tree and JJ explained that he celebrated a shortened form of Yuletide, the original 12 days of Yule. For 6 days starting on the winter solaces he celebrates.

This years would be on the 21st, that day he would celebrate Yule and the horned God and Lady. The 22nd would be to celebrate the family he didn't have but still he would send them best wished and hope that they we're ok. Then a day for friends and sending good thoughts and best wishes through meditation, song and dance. Next would be health for himself. This day is great for doing health spells to prevent sickness and a spell to those that are fighting to end sickness. Then he celebrates his successes in his career and hope for good luck in the following year. He would wish for no one to be injured badly and for a raise, hey it worked once. And finally on the last day he would spend it wishing for love. This year was different though because for once he didn't have to wish for it. Drake finally said he loved JJ after celebrating with him.

On the fatefully night before the celebration as Drake and JJ set bayberry candle all around with wreaths of holly and mistletoe as JJ told of stories of the Craft and explained about this holiday Drake decided that his feeling needed to be expressed. He waited for the perfect moment. Every night of the celebration they had a feast and on the last day Drake said it as they eat.

"JJ, I love you," and JJ just looked teary eyes as he replied, "I love you too." Then looked at the sky and said, "Thank you spirit. My Yule wish came true." And that night Drake stayed over and all they did was talk and cuddle with maybe a few kisses.

We meet them the following day with both dresses sharply at the two-seven Christmas party. Everyone was surprised to see JJ there and he was shocked to see Ted smiling and saying sorry. But he smiled and everything was fine. He also had a sorry to say.

He marched right up to Rose and said, "Sorry for my rude behavior sir. It was uncalled for and I'll be more understanding about Christmas if you understand my holiday."

"Don't worry JJ," the commissioner smiled wryly. "You can have your own Yuletide area for next year. Bayberry candles and a pentagram gave you away. You'll be surprised what you can get when you type then in a search engine. Have a merry day Adams."

After that he enjoyed the party filled with punch and good times and laughter. As the night drew to a close JJ stood in front of the tree with Drake at his side. "Go on JJ. It's your ornament. Hang it with your Wiccan pride… CatWalker." JJ smiled as Drake slung his arm over his shoulders drawing him in close and pressing a kiss on his temple.

That's all it took. JJ opened the box and placed the ball on the tree. Painted on it was a pentacle and as the ball spun to even it out you could see on the back had Jeremy Jason Adams.

As the lights turned out on them Drake smiled. "Next year you can celebrate Christmas with me Jemmie."

"And you can celebrate Yuletide with me, BlackWolf." They kissed and hugged. Sighing, JJ thought this was a bad year after all. Next year he would celebrate Christmas and have someone to celebrate Yuletide with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey everybody! Anyway I know this may seem a little… different but hey I'm Wiccan and I celebrate Yuletide. (any other Wiccan's reading this, yea I know it's a different way of celebrating it but hey, personal reasons made me do it this way.) Anyway I see JJ celebrating this. It just seems a lot like him. Anyway again review make me happy and if you flame me because of saying anything about a different religion or whatever it will roll right off me and into the fire place to keep me warm.


End file.
